


Romance of Three Cousins

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Asian Character(s), Coming of Age, Cousin Incest, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Firebending & Firebenders, Gay Male Character, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Benjyamin Tingyu, a young Earth Kingdom boy, has a field trip with his Earth Nation class to the Southern Air Temple where he meets his cousin Aang. As they bond, both become further drawn to each other in a way neither expected.
Relationships: Aang/Original Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeoshotaboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeoshotaboy/gifts).



"I am going to address this with your father after dinner," said 12-year-old Benjyamin "Ben" Tingyu's Aunt Liang Wu with dripping disdain. "I thought I was very clear that you were to stay with us overnight."

"I'm sorry, Aunt Wu. But Yuan Zan's a good friend of mine. He said I could stay in his room tonight." Benjyamin's Dad had laughed several times when he told him about his talk with his sister before the trip to the Southern Air Temple.

"You may be 12, but you are still a young student. Your father was raised in a good and honorable Earth Kingdom family. He has certainly strayed from the Spirits for letting the Sheep sleep in the den of the Komodo Rhino."

"Mom and Dad would like me to go to the Southern Air Temple, although it is not my first choice," Benjyamin said. "They figured that if I could spend time with some friends, I might be more encouraged to attend."

"The Southern Air Temple is where many members of our family have always attended. I am curious why you would want to go anywhere else."

Benjyamin's Uncle Sonin flipped the corner of his scroll down to look at him. Their eyes met, and he raised his right eyebrow behind his lacquered reading glass. He talked very little, most likely as a strategy to keep away from his Aunt Wu's sharp tongue. Benjyamin followed what he interpreted as his silent advice and remained as quiet as possible as Aunt Wu went over all of her perceived shortcomings of his Dad, Mom, the new teacher at her temple, her neighbors, and what was happening in the king's court. The hardest part of her paranoia to deal with was disparaging his mother. 𝘐𝘧 𝘔𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵, 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥.

Benjyamin was gritting his teeth while trying to enjoy the Sky Bison ride his class was taking towards the temple. The cloud-touching mountains dotted with beautiful pagodas gave him a sense of serenity. In three minutes, they arrived at the summit. All of the Earth Kingdom kids marveled at the large and peaceful building, which had simple and open spaced gardens, and an Airball arena. Long paths that twisted and turned like meditation mazes lead up the slopes of the mountain to the temple's earthbound entrances. Benjyamin took in the breath-taking scope of the place when he heard the whistle of wind on the paved illuminated pathway.

Moments later, a young air nomad about his age appeared riding an air ball. This had to be his cousin Aang! He heard the boy greet his father and talk to him briefly before stepping back for his mentor/guardian Monk Gyatso and the other elders to welcome the visitors. The last time Benjyamin saw Aang was four years ago at the last family reunion before their grandfather died. Ben had been eight and Aang seven. At the time, Ben liked boys, but he didn't know why, beyond the kisses they were starting to give him and how rough housing amidst sparring warmed his heart. Ben had always been very shy and quiet, hiding in plain sight next to one of his parents. Aunt Wu always dressed Ben like a high society child. He didn't think that Aang wear anything else as a child that did not have him feel as if he wore nothing at all.

When Aang finally stepped forward again, his height surprised Ben. He was quite small, maybe 5' 10' to Ben's 6' 2". He was bald with the traditional blue arrow running over his head. Still, he recalled Aang's very soft black hair and thought it would be great if he could grow it back again. His skin was pale, taking after his people's Air Nomad heritage. His face was clear of blemishes with a smile that could melt a hard disposition along with brown eyes that appeared silver in the sunlight. Despite the alluring eyes, his face was surprisingly beautiful. His body was completely hidden under a traditional Air Nomad student attire-a long-sleeved yellow shirt, loose orange shawls, brown pants, and tall red boots. Ben couldn't tell if his body was as thin as his clothes, but it seemed proportional to a healthy active boy. Aang gave Ben a slight smile, said hello, and spirited him off along the tour of the temple. Dinner conversation was still dominated by Aunt Wu, a mixture of interrogation about Ben's parents and stories on the shortcomings of everyone but Wu. A few times at dinner, Ben would catch Aang looking at me, but he would quickly look away whenever their eyes met.

Near the end of dinner, Aunt Wu asked, "Aang, what time is your holy meditation tonight?"

"It's at 8:00 pm as always. I'll need to leave soon for the shrine, so I will not be late."

"Shang, I think you should go with Aang tonight. I am sure he knows a good Air Nomad boy from his training group who will let you stay with him tonight."

"Mom, I think that is a great idea," he said. "If we let Shang hang out with his air-bender friends, he will likely wander off and get into trouble. I'm sure I can find a friend he can stay with tonight."

Ben decided to keep his mouth shut for now and would work out a way to ditch Aang once they got to campus. He was not going to meditation after such a,long flight. As they were about to leave, he asked Aang in the dining room if we could exchange crystals in case they were separated on the way to campus.

"Oh, I don't have a earth crystal," said Aang. "Monks teach us to rely on our own sense of direction."

"Oh, great," Ben thought to himself.

Ben was admiring the colossal statues of legendary air-bending heroes following Aang for only a few minutes when he unexpectedly stopped over next to the exquisitely carved fountains lit by candles. Ben caught up next and stood next to him and took the moment to look at his cousin out of the corner of his left eye. His face was illuminated, his skin was pure and glistening, and a heart-warming smile stunned Ben. His eyebrows were very dark, the same color as his hair — a truly natural brunette. From the neck up, he was a catch. But cute boys were nothing new or special to Ben. He leaned in to ask. "Where's your room at? We can talk on the way to campus," said Aang. Moments later, Ben was following him once again and they were talking as if the night would never end. "So. What were your plans tonight," he asked.

"Yuan Zan's in the Airball arena," Ben said, hoping he would get the hint he would be ditching him.

"Oh, their matches don't even get exciting until midnight. Why don't you hang with my roommate and me? We're going to a team dance party so I can meet my other friends. That will give us a chance to visit and you can get a chance having fun at that party before heading over to catch the game."

"Who are you, and what have you done to my cousin Aang?" Ben joked.

"I sent him to the Spirit World," he said in a creepy tone. Ben assumed he was kidding, but there was a serious hint to the way he said it. "Does your girlfriend know you're going to this party tonight?" he asked.

"I currently don't have a girlfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

"Nuh uh. I've had girls throwing themselves at me since I was five," Ben said without any false modesty. "I want picnics, moonlight walks, and cuddling, and all I get are rumors, giggles, and pranks."

Aang whooped it up, laughing at Ben's comments. "I knew you were going to be popular the last time I saw you."

Ben sighed.

"What was that for?"

"Aang. I wasn't kidding. I'm really confused about relationships. I went stag with some of my friends to the Dragon Day festival because I didn't want to be used to improve somebody's chances of being Dragon King."

"Let me guess. You were Dragon King?"

"Last year and again this year," Ben said flatly.

"How about a girl from a different Earth Kingdom school?"

"Tried that, twice."

"There are like three or five schools in your town. How about a college girl?"

"I meet too many of the wrong college girls. Most of them are like 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.'"

"Life seems so rough for you," giggled Aang. "Swordsman. Honor student. Heartthrob."

"I know you're going to laugh at me, but I haven't even had sex since the end of summer, and it's almost Avatar Day."

"Monkey feathers, that stinks buddy."

"Stop laughing."

Aang was silent for several seconds like she was thinking. "Who knows, maybe you'll meet the love of your life tonight and still study here."

"The Spirits fucking hate me."

"So. If you don't want to fool around, I can drop you off at meditation," he teased.

"Uh, no."

"Are you going to ignore some sweet little girl at the Airball after-game party if she threw herself on you?"

"I'm open to a little recreational sex tonight. Nobody here knows me, so flirting is really not that appealing right now."

"Ever wonder why you can't find romance."

"New subject," Ben interjected. "You're not what I expected Aang. What happened?"

"I just kept learning. Now the Aang you knew, and saw briefly at dinner, is a just a character I play for my mother."

"Good for you," Ben said. "Are you really studying all four elements?"

"No, just airbending for now. I'm always meditating or flying over the mountains. What stinks is that so much studying is making me want to leave home. I'm fine with that type of learning, but I don't really like to think it. What do you want to study in school?"

"I get it. I want to study healing arts, but so many healers move around the world a lot. Dad is okay with if I want to study medicine, but Mom is not."

"Let me guess. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘩𝘰𝘣𝘣𝘺.'"

"Yup."

"I think you should go for it. You did a really good job in treating Sister Jao's foot injury earlier today."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I follow you, silly."

"I didn't know that."

"By the end of this weekend, you'll be amazed at what you learn about me."

"Don't flirt with your cousin," Ben laughed.

"If you want to flirt, wait until you meet my friends. You'll like my roommate, Wu Songui. He's also into healing. He's into everything, including art. My friend Tao Longxing lives next door. He's an History lover and a super flirt. He's a gymnast and an awesome glider. You're exactly his type. He'll try to fuck you before we even leave for the first party tonight."

"Maybe when you head out to meet your 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥, I can get your friends into a threesome. I haven't had fun since the festival last spring."

"You are a catch!" laughed Aang. "Wu is gay, but if you can talk him into a threesome, more power to you."

"How long have you been dating your boyfriend? I assume he's a secret from your folks?"

"He's a total secret. Mom would nag me off if she knew I had a boyfriend. I met him last year when I was studying at the Western Air Temple, but we didn't date until school started this year. He's fourteen. About to start his Spirit Quest."

"Is he any good?"

"Not really, but I like him. He was my first. First, everything," said Aang softly. "First boy to kiss me. First date. First, you know."

"At least you found somebody to love."

"Unfortunately, I am more in-like with him than anything. I know he's not my soul mate. Plus he's graduating in four months, so I expect him to leave me at the end of the year."

"I don't know what to say."

"I'm twelve and have my first boyfriend," he said cheerfully. "It's all great."

The walk took another five minutes before they made it to campus. Ben stopped at the guest lot, grabbed his bag, and nudged Aang's right side to race over to his dorm. A few minutes later, they were at his door. Aang knocked on his door before unlocking it. Cracking it open, he said, "Buddy, I'm home. Are you decent?"

"Let me pull this big fat 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘢 out of my ass before you come in," said a lovely sweet voice.

Aang threw the door open. "You sloth-bear! Leave my dildo alone," he said very loudly in a mocking tone.

Wu Songui was standing next to his bed as they walked in, holding his 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘢 as he had just been reading, clearly fully dressed. He was a delightful surprise. Wu was a few inches taller than Aang, with a shaven head which undoubtedly would look fine with hair as Aang's. He was curvy but not heavy in any way. His balls were large, more than a handful. Ben envisioned them swinging back and forth as he was fucked missionary style. Hazel eyes and a lovely smile greeted Ben. Wu Songui wore the same clothes all air-benders in training did and they added to his allure. "Hi, I'm Wu." He shook Ben's hand, looked embarrassed by his action, and then gave him a quick hug. Ben tossed his bag on the floor next to what he assumed was Aang's bed.

"Wu, I need to change out of my clothes," said Aang. "Do you mind visiting with Shang while I run to the wash room and change?"

"Okay buddy."

"You can change here," Ben grinned. "I won't mind."

"Shang! I'm an Air Nomad, not a Fire Bender!" laughed Aang as he left the room.

"Hi Wu," Ben said, turning back to him. "Aang told me you're into art."

Wu pointed to a portion of the wall over his bed as Aang slipped out of the door. "I have an older painting I did last year and only a couple of Fire Nation epics, but I do the best I can."

Ben walked closer and looked at his pictures. Wu smelled of Jasmine and fresh tea. "Don't apologize. You paint great scenes."

"Thanks. I prefer people to things."

"I can earth bend almost anything. Probably not as fancy as your brush strokes."

"Lauren shows me your posts. You take some good pictures."

"But yours are a hundred times better," Ben said. "Maybe we could spend a little time together, and you could give me some advice."

"If I didn't know you were sincere, I'd think you were flirting with me."

"You are very cute," Ben grinned. "But I'd really like to know how you get the lighting like this," Ben said, pointing to a specific portrait.

"We've a couple of small but well-equipped studios we can sign out if we are in an art course with permission of one of the instructors."

Ben spotted a small black and white drawing of Aang. He was topless, with one arm positioned holding his staff. In the picture, he was looking off into the distance. "This one of Aang looks like it should be in a Chronicle. That has to be natural light."

"It is. I stalked out that spot for an entire day, making sketches and testing with light to prepare for that one picture."

"I'd love a copy of that."

Wu touched Ben's right arm lightly while smiling. "I'm sure you would."

Ben laughed, catching his meaning. "No, I'm not lusting over my cousin. It's really a great drawing."

"It's okay. I lust for Aang quite a bit."

"He's not my type."

"You don't like beautiful boys?"

"Ah, related. We're related. Besides, my memories are full of a spunky little boy I didn't really like that much."

"That's strange. He talks about you a lot."

That made Ben pause for a moment to process through his mind.

"So. What type of boys and...girls are your type?" asked Wu.

"Those who love other boys," Ben grinned.

"You're so bad," he laughed.

The door opened, and Aang entered. "Is he trying to get into your pants already," teased Aang.

Aang was an eye-popping beauty. He was wearing a long yellow cloud embroidered robe accented with fine sandals. Unlike the training clothes he wore earlier, this robe hugged his waist, showing a flat stomach and the curve of his ass looked perfectly balanced for his height. Below the robe was a pair of leather 𝘱𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘬𝘢𝘴. His torso was topped with a cream-colored silk shirt that was only partially opened. As he raised his arms to put on a rope of prayer beads, his body swayed under the robe, obviously a bit self-conscious. He had to also have tattoos extending down his arms, legs and back, but Aang was so small with a perfectly proportioned body. Wu playfully slapped the back of Ben's head. "Put your tongue back into your mouth," he laughed.

The rest of the evening was a lot of fun. Their friend Tao Longxing said that he wouldn't be able to meet up with them tonight but would definitely connect with them on the following day. Accompanied by two beautiful boys, Ben went to the airball team party. Aang's boyfriend was Ben's height, but he easily had fifty pounds on him. He looked down on Ben like he wasn't worthy to kiss his feet, and Ben had to choke down the urge to beat the crap out of him. Fortunately, Wu kept his attention. As drinks flowed into him, Wu admitted that he'd always been gay, and while he had lost his hymen early in school to a dildo, he was technically a virgin when it came to having sex with a girl. He got more amorous as the evening progressed. When Ben started dropping hints that he needed to leave to meet his friend from school over at his room, Wu stuck his tongue into Ben's mouth. After a very nice make-out session, Wu pulled away and explained that school was about experimentation and as long as Ben didn't mind wearing a condom, he'd love it if Ben would be his first male lover. The choice between going to a private party or taking a very attractive boy to bed was an easy decision.

When Ben woke the next morning, he was on his back in Wu's bed. He cuddled next to Ben, his head on Ben's left shoulder and his smooth chest nestled against Ben's right arm. His blanket had fallen off of them and Ben felt slightly chilled. Looking lower, he could see his dick was slightly erect, laying across his thigh. Ben blinked his eyes a couple of times to clear them and raised his head slightly to look around the room. Ben almost choked when he saw Aang. He was sitting in a chair only a few feet from them with a large sheet of paper. He remained dressed in the same clothing as the night before. He stuck a brush in his mouth and rubbed a spot on the paper with the edge of his thumb. Aang completely ignored that Ben was now awake, and Ben was afraid to move and break his concentration. Ben kept tabs on the time by glancing out of the window. Aang worked for another seven minutes before he sighed and smiled at Ben.

"Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome, I think."

"I could never have posed two people together so perfectly. This will be the best painting I've ever done."

Ben grinned at him. "Happy to help out."

"When you go to school, you should consider modeling for the art class. It's actually harder work than you might think, but it pays really well."

"How would you know," Ben teased.

"That's how I pay for my paper and my art supplies when traders pass through."

"Now that is something I'd love to see."

"Did you bring your own materials?"

"No. I didn't want them to get stolen."

"Maybe you can come back to visit. I can pose for you and Wu can teach you how to make better portraits."

Wu, hearing his name, stirred in Ben's arms. Ben softly kissed his forehead. "Morning beautiful," he said.

"Morning handsome," smiled Wu.

"So. How was it?" asked Aang.

Wu moved up onto his elbow and placed his free hand on Ben's face. Grinning, he kissed the tip of Ben's nose. "It was great. But I'm still into girls too. Sorry buddy, your cock isn't a magic scepter."

"Ouch. You're the first boy to ever say that to me," Ben pouted.

"Don't be sad," said Wu becoming more serious. "You were fantastic! The fucking sex was awesome too. You're the first boy I ever found physically attractive."

"I'll never forget last night," Ben said.

Wu gave him a slow, sensual kiss. "I won't either. I promise you that if I decide someday to have kids, you are my first choice to be the godfather. I'll even name my first son after you."

Ben felt his dick slide up his leg as it hardened. Wu noticed and laughed. He twisted Ben's right nipple forcefully, causing him to twitch. "Boys, they only want one thing." Wu rolled onto his side, so he was facing towards Aang. Ben cuddled up to him and settled his dick along the length of his ass crack.

Aang smiled and said, "I don't know, lover-boy warrior prince. You seem to like his dick more than you let on."

"Okay I admit it," giggled Wu. "Maybe there's a little magic in that scepter. Hey, what in Spirits name are you doing here? You're still in your clothes from last night."

Aang sighed. "Yao was an asshole from the moment we showed up at the party. He was very jealous of Shang. Even after you left, he kept making dumb wrestling references. I couldn't put up with him being so immature, so I came back to our room."

"What time did you get back?" asked Wu.

"You two were still awake."

"Really?" asked Wu. "No way. We must've been almost asleep when you came in."

"Actually, your face was buried in your pillow, and Shang was on his knees plowing you from behind. He was looking at your ass and didn't notice that I came in. Your sweet moaning covered up any noise I made. I jumped under my blanket, boots and all, and enjoyed the free show."

Wu turned crimson. "If it looked so good, you should've joined us."

Aang laughed. "No, my friend. I have a boyfriend."

Wu slid out of bed and stretched, his soft ass jiggling as his fingers reached their apex. "I need to bathe, and I'm hungry."

"Well, Shang. If he's hungry, you did something right," said Aang.

"He did a lot of things right," Wu said, his alto voice warm and satisfied. He slid his right hand down Ben's chest and along the length of his dick. "Come along, stinky dirt boy. Let's take a bath."

As Wu put on a bathrobe, Ben threw on a loose pair of shorts and a silk robe. Aang said he would shower after they were done. Wu and Ben headed down to the male designated bathing room at the end of his hallway. Only one of the four bathing pools were in use. Wu started to undress without pause or apprehension and was instantly swimming in the water as Ben walked over to the one next to his. As Ben stepped into the pool, Wu asked, "What are you doing?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Aang begin to grow more closer. The unexpected meeting of a relative from the Fire Nation, Hu Lin, will test and deepen their bond even more. Ben will suddenly face struggles from both the heart and the head.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, taking a bath."

"Don't you want to share one with me?" he smiled.

"I didn't want to presume."

"Come here, dirt boy."

Ben shuffled over to stand next to him. Wu pulled him down, and they shared another slow kiss. "Ben, I like you. I want to be friends with you after this weekend. We just had a night of awesome sex. But I'm sorry I'm not romantically in love with you."

"I know. For some reason, you confuse me a little bit, and that's never happened to me," Ben said.

Wu hung up his robe and entered the pool. Ben immediately followed him in and closed the curtain. His skin was a tad darker than Aang's. He pumped a couple of large globs of "bath bean" gel into his right hand and began lathering up Ben's chest. "Thanks for not trying to shove that monster into my mouth last night."

"I wanted to make you happy, so I just followed what I thought were the signals you were giving me."

"You read my signals perfectly. I figured you've already had a hundred blow jobs in your life, and another one wasn't going to be that special. I've never given one before, and I didn't want to give you a shitty one and have it disrupt the flow. I really wanted you to keep fucking me and Spirits did you ever deliver."

"So, you weren't tempted," Ben asked.

Wu lathered up Ben's hardening cock. "You're amazing, but I wasn't overly curious about taking a mouth full of your cum."

His nipples were sweet. His balls were even in circumference, peach-colored centered with a large, hardening cock the size of large squash. Ben rubbed the pad of his thumb against one of his nipples, making it even firmer. He let a single, deep chuckle.

"What was that for?" asked Wu.

"Those are the reasons I didn't try going down on you. I figured you had a hundred tongues licking you and another one wasn't going to be that special. Now I've done that. But I've only been with a couple of boys where they tasted good enough for me to enjoy it and get into it."

"A hundred tongues, what do you take me for," giggled Wu. He gripped Ben's dick in the middle of the shaft. "Do you want me to do something about this?"

Ben gave Wu a quick, playful kiss. "Nah. I'm staying tonight as well. We've got plenty of time if you want to play later."

"My little ass is sore right now. Hopefully, he's ready for another round with you tonight, if you're willing."

"That would be wonderful."

"We've lots of friends. If you want a blow job today, or an orgy later tonight, just let me know, and I'll arrange it for you. Tao's always up to fool around."

"Wu," Ben playfully sighed. "My beautiful friend."

"Maybe Aang will want to watch again. Oh fuck. Your dick almost jumped out of my hand."

Now it was Ben's turn to turn crimson.

"Don't be embarrassed," Wu said. "Everybody wants to have sex with Aang, and I mean everybody. You probably couldn't tell, but under those trainee clothes he loves to wear is a body kept firm with daily meditation sessions."

"Stop teasing me. He's my cousin."

"Well, when I teased him a few minutes ago about joining us, he didn't say 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯, he said 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥.'"

Wu started using two hands to jack the top of Ben's cock and twist around the head. "I bet you'd love to see those pink lips wrapped around your cock."

Ben leaned against the edge of the pool and closed his eyes.

"When you start to cum, you could pull of out his mouth and spray his face."

Ben let out a little involuntary moan.

"I've spanked him once and fingered his ass."

"Shit," Ben said.

"Aang's fucking delicious," said Wu. "I was the first one to go down on him. I've tried very hard to turn him into a gay or bisexual lover."

"FUCK!" Ben said.

The silk chamber curtain flew open. A short boy about 11-years-old, less than five feet tall, was standing naked in front of them. He wore his black hair medium length. His tiny body was very sleek. He had to be an air or fire bender. "You called?" he giggled, stepping into the pool.

Wu reached over the short boy's head and closed the curtain. The show pool was now very lively, with three bodies rubbing together.

"Oh Spirits!" squealed the new boy. "Wu, you've got to cast this dick and make me a 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘬𝘢𝘵𝘢. This has to be the most perfect dick I've ever seen."

"Ben, meet Hu Lin."

"This thing is so long I don't even need to kneel," said Hu Lin. "How big is this thing? It looks like a cucumber."

"That's why my nickname is Big Ben," Ben teased. "Everyone calls it a cucumber, but it's only about five inches."

"I don't know if I can fit it into any of my holes, but I'm willing to try." Hu Lin caught some water on his hands and washed away the remaining soap suds from Ben's dick. "May I?" s  
he asked.

"Any friend of Wu is a friend of mine," Ben grinned.

Hu Lin tried. He could barely stretch his mouth over the head. He tried bobbing up and down, but his mouth was filled. After a minute, he pulled his mouth off, making a loud popping sound. "Agni dammit!" he cursed. "It's too big."

"Believe me," said Wu. "When I finally saw it, I was drunk, and it still scared me. When he was fucking me, it fit so tightly, the air in my lungs came out every time he thrust into me."

"You're a liar," said Hu Lin. "Since you chose this for your first real dick, now every dick you meet in the future will be a disappointment."

"That's probably my first and last right there."

Hu Lin lightly rubbed his thumb over one of Wu's nipples. "Does that mean that you no longer love boys?"

Wu leaned over and gave Hu Lin a warm kiss. "It means that I'm still 100% gay unless Shang is around, and then I'm only 20%."

"I'll just wait until he fucks you and then suck his cum out of your ass."

"You're so bad," giggled Wu. "We're done. Finish bathing, and you can join us for breakfast."

"Um, guys," Ben said, pointing to his very hard dick.

"You go ahead," said Hu Lin to Wu. "I'll figure something out."

Wu laughed as he left the shower.

Hu Lin moved Ben, so the water was warming his back preventing the water from running directly over his head. He squatted down and gripped the base of Ben's cock with his left hand. He began gently massaging Ben's balls with his right hand. After a slow lick from the base to the tip, Hu Lin began to nibble and kiss the underside of my glans. His left-hand slid back from Ben's balls and a fingertip began lightly rubbing his anus. Hu Lin looked into Ben's eyes in the classic romantic blowjob pose and began to slowly rub the head of Ben's cock all over his face. Ben's dick did a single pulse that slightly hurt. Hu Lin started rubbing the underside of his glans over his lips and enhanced this action by humming.

Ben was very close. Hu Lin stopped teasing the outside of Ben's asshole and slipped the fingers of his free hand into his ass. Ben thought he was going to pop as he finished him. Instead, a spit lubricated finger pierced Ben's virgin asshole. He clinched. Hu Lin's fingertip pressed against his prostate at the exact moment Hu Lin began slapping his cock against Ben's face. His first blast shot over Hu's head, completely missing his face. Hu redirected slapping Ben's cock to his chin. Each successive blast covered his face. Hu put his lips over the tip of Ben's cock and licked the sensitive hole slightly to make sure he was finished. Hu stood, using his fingers to wipe cum into Ben's mouth.

"Wow. That was new," Ben said. "You're amazing Hu."

"Awe, you're sweet," said Hu Lin. "You owe me a kiss."

"How about a promise?"

"A little sperm isn't going to turn you into a monster," he laughed. Hu Lin saw the look of fear on Ben's face and twisted one of his nipples. "Fine. After breakfast."

The boys took Ben to a little private chamber overlooking the mountains near campus for breakfast. Wu and Hu Lin sat on each side of him, giving Ben lots of attention. After breakfast, Aang pushed himself between Hu and Ben and took his hand. "Okay guys. He's mine for the next few hours."

The rest of the day was the most fun Ben had in months. It felt like a first date with a boy he didn't know. Aang gave him a guided tour of the entire temple grounds, including a room by room tour of all the unlocked rooms in the Hall of Mental Cultivation. He even struck eight poses for Ben on the model's platform in one of the art rooms, fully clothed, but allowing him to make eight sketches using the tiny book in his shoulder bag. They held hands the entire afternoon. They never acknowledged it, and they never acted in any inappropriate way with each other beyond some very light teasing that verged on flirting at times.

They stopped so Ben could get a couple of spring rolls, and Aang had a salad. He was upset after trading messages with his boyfriend while they ate. He said Aang was being a foolish child and didn't feel like hanging with him on a school night. Aang blushed when Ben told him that if he were his boyfriend, he'd be with him on any night even if he was sick.

Yuan Zan messaged Ben and said he would beat his ass if he did not make it to the never-ending Airball victor's party. A few hours later, Ben showed up at the party with Aang, Wu, and Hu Lin dressed to party. Yuan Zan's eyes popped out of his head when he saw the boys and said Ben was completely forgiven for blowing him off the night before. The boys never left him alone, always introducing themselves as hi boyfriends. Ben wasn't sure how Yuan Zan's air-bender brothers would handle the situation, but they all that it was pretty awesome that Ben seemed to have three boyfriends and to a man, made him swear that if he came to the Southern Air Temple, he would pledge to the nomad's life. By the time they got back to Aang and Wu's dorm room, Ben was too tired to fool around. He slept in Wu's bed again but this time with Hu Lin snuggled up next to him while Wu slept next to Aang. The next morning, Ben quickly bathed as he had a long journey home. The boys all went with him back to the Sky Bison his class took to the temple. Wu and Hu Lin gave him long kisses like Ben was leaving and never coming back. Aang kissed his cheek and gave his cousin a long hug goodbye.

* * *

Back at home, school was only bearable because Aang and Hu Lin messaged him every day. Ben only had to wait a couple of weeks before seeing Aang again. His parents agreed to a family dinner at Aunt Wu's when Ben told them he would go with them. While Mom didn't like her sister-in-law, she was so happy that Ben would be in the carriage with them for a few hours she agreed to go with fewer misgivings than previous years. While the formal family dinner dinner was painful, Aang got his mother to begrudgingly agree to let the two of us leave for a couple of hours to go shopping in BA Sing Se's upper ring. Of course, the boys skipped shopping and instead went to a tea shop. Ben didn't know when it happened, but when they left, he realized they had sat for over an hour holding hands again.

Summer break was better because Aang and Hu Lin came to visit for three nights. With Ben's parents around, fooling around was difficult but one night Hu Lin and him were able to get together for a nice long fuck. After the boys left, Dad made a few remarks about what a nice couple that Hu Lin and Ben were together. It was a couple of days later when his Mom stopped by Ben's room one evening with an armful of clean clothes.

"Ben. What is going on between you and Aang?" she asked.

"What do you mean? He's Hu Lin's roommate, and Hu and I kinda like each other."

Mom sat on the edge of his bed. "Ben. I've never seen you in love, but I can tell you are in love with your cousin."

"Jeez, Mom. What in the Spirits names is wrong with you? They're-He's my cousin."

"Darling. Your eyes follow him everywhere."

"She's amazing. I just like him. I never thought we would be friends."

"Maybe because you've had so many girls chasing you throughout the years, you don't see it."

"But." Ben paused. I wasn't in love with Aang, was I?

"That's crazy," Ben said. Aang wasn't in love with me. He never crossed any line that would make me think he liked me more than a friend.

"Ben. I can tell from your reaction you didn't know. I don't want to see you get hurt, wanting someone you can never be with."

His Mom was certainly wise enough to leave the room and give her son time to think.

* * *

It was five weeks later, in mid-Winter, during his last class of the day on a beautiful afternoon, that Ben found himself completely out of sorts. They had the upcoming week off from school for their mid-winter break, a strange tradition in the rural Northern part of the Earth Kingdom used to beat off depression when the winter nightfall began in mid-afternoon. Fortunately, they would be off the week, so Ben wouldn't have to deal with his self-exile from having a boyfriend during Avatar Day while everyone in school wondered what was wrong with him. Aang had been on his mind ever since his Mom talked to him after Aang's visit in the winter and he couldn't bring himself to even go through the motions of dating, despite the frequent attempts by two of the beauties of his home school. He didn't want to do anything after school, so Ben had not even thought of writing notes after lunch. As he waited for the final bell of the day, he looked through his messages he exchanged with his cousin.

Aang: Hi cousin!

Ben: How are you?

Aang: Sad like a swamp toad.

Ben: Why? Is everything alright?

Aang: I broke up with Ling today.

Ben: Do you need me to send a rolling boulder after him? I'll do it for free.

Aang: No. I realized I deserve better.

Ben: You're so right. Plus you're too cute to be dumped.

Aang: Wish you were here.

Ben: Well, that made two of us. I'm off this week. Maybe I can come over to the temple and visit.

Aang: Amazing-I'd like that.

Ben: At least you have Hu Lin to cheer you up.

Aang: Hu Lin has gone home to the Fire Nation for the weekend.

And there it was.

Three minutes later, Ben was racing through the house to his bedroom. He was grabbing stuff to pack and throwing it on his bed. Until his Mom walked in without making a sound.

"What are you up to, Mister?" asked Mom.

"Aang is very sad because he broke up with his boyfriend, and if it is fine with you, I am going over to visit him."

"Tonight?"

"If that is okay Mom?"

"No, it is not okay. It's going to be dark in nineteen minutes, and that is at least a four-hour flight on a Sky Bison when the skies are clear."

Ah, Mom. I'll be fine."

"Have you checked the weather?"

"No."

Mom sighed. "It's going to rain up to six inches across the north country tonight."

"I'll be careful."

Mom hugged Ben closely, their bodies trapping the handful of Earth Kingdom tailored shirts he was holding. "Honey, you can go tomorrow morning once the skies are clear."

"Really, you'll let me go?"

"Yes. Now send Aang a note so he knows you have my permission to go."

"Let me send him a note first."

Ben: Mom said we are getting a rainstorm tonight, but I can come in the morning.

Aang: Awesome, can't wait to see you!

Ben: She wants to talk to you. Can I call you?

A few moments later, my carrier bird came. He handed his Mom the letter.

Hi, there! How are you doing? I told Ben I'm going through my first big break up and our cousin Hu Lin is gone for the weekend, it read.

She read on for a little bit more in silence. Ben could hear Aang's voice in his head, but he could not guess what his Mom was thinking.

I know that my Mom can be hard to handle sometimes, my Mom read aloud. "I know if I ever need some comfort, you and Ben are there to listen whenever I need to talk to someone.

"I love you too. Ben the rest is for you to read." Mom handed Ben the letter. "Please make sure he and Gyatso contact me if anything happens. I'll have your Dad bring home some dinner."

Ben was still in the middle of reading the letter Aang had written a couple of hours later when his Dad walked into my room. "I need to talk to you son," he said.

Folding the letter up and slipping it beneath his tunic. Ben adjusted his posture and sat down opposite his Dad in the dining room. He was slightly shaken when his Dad's usual smile was missing.

"What did you do to your mother?" he asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"She asked me to bring home family-style Fire Nation beef, a couple of bottles of wine, and three specific flavors of pastries."

"Oh wow," Ben said.

"She's already finished off her emergency bottle of wine she keeps in the cellar."

"Holy shit."

"Now she said you're going over to see your cousin and his cute roommate tomorrow."

Hmm. Mom knows Hu Lin is not there...Wu Longxing might be. Why didn't she say anything to Dad?

"I swear Dad. I didn't do anything."

"Well, I forgot the fried rice, so I'm running back out to get it. I'll be back in nine minutes. I expect you to have him calm by the time I'm home."

Dad sped out of Ben's room with the boy following directly behind him. He could see the rain starting to come down through the open doorway as he left. Mom was sitting in on the couch in the family room, wrapped up in a blanket. She was watching lotus flowers drifting gently in the garden pond while picking at a plate of Chow Mein. An open bottle of red wine was on the Zitan wood table in front of her.

Ben sat down next to her, close enough that he was touching the blanket. Her brown eyes flickered towards him briefly and then went back to the pond.

"Mom, what did I do?"

"It's what you are about to do."

"I'm just going over to see Aang. I'll be fine. I've flown over there before."

"I don't want to talk to you right now," said Mom.

"Mom. You're scaring me. Please, talk to me."

Mom stabbed a mouthful of Chow Mein onto her fork and looked at Ben. "Why? You won't want to hear what I have to say. It won't make any difference regardless."

"Mom. Please."

"Alright, then. Tell me why your first thought was to run over to comfort Aang?"

"Mom!" Ben said, pushing away from her to give us some space on the couch. "What do you think I am? Do you think Aang is suddenly single, and I'm running over there to try to fuck him?"

Mom's laugh was rich, but this time Ben could hear a note of sadness. "If I thought you just wanted to fuck your own cousin, I'd fly over with you. There are merchants who pass by there I rarely get to shop from. I'd even get a temple room for the night so you wouldn't be rushed. You have been so detached about relationships. If you were not my son, I'd think you were a pimp and wouldn't worry about it. But you are my son, and I do know you, and I know the sensitive, caring boy you are. You will love that boy-both of your cousins-Hu Lin included- until you die and even if you never see them or talk to them again, you will nurture that sadness in you. That will be the least of the wounds you will have to live with."

Ben knew his Mom was crazy-but right at the same time. Yes. he did love, Aang. Was I in love with him? Yes. Did I think he loved me the same way? No. Never in a thousand years. Was I going to see him to have sex? It never entered his mind. Did I want to have sex with him? Yes. Did he know I was in love with him? Maybe. How could he know? Aang did not have hardly any dating experience compared to Ben. But while Aang the boy was very different than Aang the annoyingly cute mischievous boy with sly humor and sage wisdom to drop, he was brought up in a very spiritual society.

"Mom. I don't know. I'm very confused now. I've never thought about it. I've just been following my feelings."

"I know."

"I think I need to talk to Aang, but it would be better in person. You've given me a lot to think about tonight, and I'm truly grateful. Do you mind if I get some Chow Mein and join you?"

Mom wiped her eyes with the back of her knuckles and nodded.

In the kitchen, Ben quickly dispatched a note to Aang.

Ben: I will write to you before I leave in the morning.

Ben had his food prepared and poured himself some wine when he received Aang's reply.

Aang: Great! I'll remind Gyatso and the other monks to get a reception ready in the morning at the front gate. Let me know when you get here, and I'll meet you at the same spot like last time.

Ben: Mom wants me to eat dinner with her. I'll message you later.

Aang: Great!

I passed Dad as he was entering the house. Light snow was on his shoulders and hat. He had three pints of ice cream in one hand and a clenched fist in the other. "We're eating in the family room," I said. I practically ran into the room and sat as tightly to Mom as possible. Dad came in shortly and sat in his recliner. Mom put an arm around my shoulders, and he started to relax. By the time her movie ended, the second bottle of wine was empty. Mom kissed me on my forehead. "Make sure to say goodbye to me in the morning, even if you have to wake me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The messages between Ben and Aang are not text messages but sections of letters and notes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course, Mom."

She walked over to Ben's Dad. Bending down, she kissed his forehead. "Thank you, darling, for putting up with me this evening."

"It's okay, my love," he said. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

Mom stretched, flashing her stomach in Dad's face. "I'm so drunk. I want you to carry me up to bed."

"Spirits, Darling," growled Dad as she stood. "Not in front of our son." He picked her up and carried her down the hallway to the master bedroom.

Ben hoped someday to have a relationship half as good as his parents.

* * *

Ben was all ready to leave by seven the next morning. Mom barely murmured goodbye. Dad gave him 1,000 gold coins and told him to be back the following Moon before it was dark out. Ben messaged Aang before he had left, but he didn't hear back from him until Ben was halfway there, two hours into his trip. Ben called him when he was fifteen minutes away, and Aang said he would be waiting for him near the visitor's gate. As Ben's Sky Bison landed in, he saw Aang playing with a stray flying lemur who he was occupied in a catch game with a rubber ball. He waved and air skated to the landing spot so Ben could see him clearly. As Ben got off of the Bison's back, Aang was already running toward him. Aang was in a long yellow silk robe that was obviously for special occasions. His smooth bald head shined in the sunlight. Ben smirked when seeing that blue arrow of his, it just looked so adorable on Aang's head.

Aang crashed into Ben, and they fell to the ground. The snow was still soft, but Ben had grown to become oblivious to the cold. What he was very aware of was Aang kissing him. As he kissed Aang back, Ben could feel wetness on his cheeks. He gently pushed Aang's face back so he could look into his deep brown eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Ben asked.

"Because I am so happy," smiled Aang.

"Me too."

"Yes," he said.

"Yes, to what?"

"Whatever you want, my answer will be yes."

"But I haven't asked for anything cousin."

"You did with your eyes when I visited you for the break."

Ben put his right hand behind Aang's neck and pulled him down until their lips touched. They kissed slowly, softly, gently probing with their tongues.

After a minute that seemed eternal, Ben heard the grumble of his Sky Bison's stomach causing the paved path leading to the temple to quake slightly.

"Aanngg," Ben tried to speak.

Aang pulled away from their kiss. "Yes, love?"

"I'd rather not be eaten by my ride back home. Mom will be pissed if this is the way I die."

Aang gave Ben a quick kiss on the tip of his nose. His cheeks were bright pink from the cold. "I will love you to death and ever after," Aang said in a mockingly romantic tone. "But I agree death as Sky Bison lunch kinda sucks."

The Sky Bison bellowed next to them. They both looked over towards the temple — Monk Gyatso. The elderly poised white-bearded monk was looking at them quietly before chuckling a bit, trying not to laugh out loud. They blushed and walked forward a bit before bowing to him. "Boys, you can't leave your Bison cold and hungry."

Monk Gyatso waited as Ben put moved his large bag, pack with his flute and a couple of poetry books he loved, and his sketchbook into Aang's arms. While Ben was moving his bags, Aang provided a distraction by asking Gyatso if Ben was in the correct lot for visitors to land. Once done, Ben fed his Bison eight sumptuous large melons the monks generously grew and donated. Monk Gyatso stayed with the boys until both their stomachs growled and they grinned at him. Gyatso smiled shaking his head before bidding them to follow him to the dining hall.

"Monk Gyatso said you and me are like brothers," said Aang.

"Really," Ben laughed.

"Yes, he said he sometimes couldn't tell which of us pulls the best pranks."

"Did you tell him to write to my Mom for me?"

Aang slapped Ben's chest with the back of his hand.

"Ouch. What in Spirits the names was that for?"

Aang stopped to circle around Ben. He looked Ben in the eye and poked his chest. "Never. Gonna. Leave. You are mine. I already told Wu Songui and Tao."

A resounding bell rang behind them. Aang giggled in apology and his cheeks turned bright.

"Sounds like a plan," Ben said.

"No plans for this week. We're just going to be."

"So, you don't want to talk about us?"

"No need." Aang reached over while walking and squeezed Ben's crotch. Ben decided the best thing he could do was not to talk and enjoy being together. Soon after a delicious meal, they were in Aang's room, Ben's bags placed in a pile in the corner and their winter clothes tossed over the back of the chair at his desk. They were standing, holding each other loosely, smiling while looking at one another.

"Do you mind if I say it?"

"Do what you have to do," Aang said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Does this mean what I hope it means?"

"I don't know what you are hoping for, but the answer is yes," said Aang.

"Your answer to everything will be yes?"

"Pretty much," he said. "I trust you, and I know that if I say 'no,' you'll respect my decision. But, if you want just to stand here right now and kiss and hold me, then the answer is yes. If you're hungry and want to go have pastries, the answer is yes."

Ben slowly stroked a finger down Aang's left cheek, causing his cousin to shiver. "If I wanted to bend you over your desk and do something naughty?"

"Please?" he giggled.

Ben softly kissed him, one time. He held Aang against him, and his lips brushed his cousin's as Ben said, "I will kiss, or nibble, or lick every sweet inch of your skin. Then I will give you a thousand kisses. But after I've explored your perfect body will I think of doing something naughty."

Aang took a quick, sharp breath. "Only if that doesn't take too long."

"It could take the rest of our lives," Ben said.

"It better be about five minutes or I'm gonna get you."

"That would be incest, sweet cousin," Ben said, nibbling his right ear.

"Make me a cousin fucker," said Aang.

"Can I cum in your butt?"

"Fuck, yes."

"Are you purified?" Ben kissed lower, moving down his slender neck.

"Yes."

"Can I cum in your mouth?"

"Yes."

"On your face too." Ben kissed Aang on his neck at the spot just above his collar bone. They were both panting.

"Yes!"

Aang grabbed him by the back of his head and redirected Ben's kisses to his lips. Aang smelled of jasmine and excitement. People talk about harmony between people. Ben always thought the reference was to how two people reacted to each other. But there was something about the way that Aang smelled that was aromatic euphoria. He noticed it the first time he visited Aang last fall, and every time he was close, the young air-bender's scent overwhelmed Ben's ability to think. He stuck his face into Aang's neck, his skin tickling Ben's right cheek, and breathed in deeply.

"Oh that's so good," giggled Aang. "I thought I was crazy. I even stole one of your tunic's when I visited you last time."

Ben pulled his shirt over Aang's head. His perky nipples were pink on an exquisite vibrant body covered in elegant blue tattoos. They would not look the same on any other boy. But even with Aang being quite short, his body was thin, making them exotic. Ben slid his index finger between the gap between his pecs and his lower body. Ben pulled his index finger back while pressing forward and squeezing with his thumb and middle finger, untying the silk belt. He slid the robe back from Aang's shoulders, and his robe fell to the floor. Aang gently cupped his balls in Ben's hands. They were both firm and soft. His testicles were warm, also well proportioned. His nipples were slowly hardening. Ben gently caressed the soft undersides and rubbed the pads of his thumbs over Aang's nipples. They were the size of honey drops. Ben ignored his nipples, which as incredibly difficult as they were shaped exactly as he liked, and undid Aang's second belt. Ben opened the top button and slowly slid down the pants while holding his fingers against Aang's crotch. While pressing firmly, Ben moved his fingers back and forth across Aang's sex. Ben could feel his heat radiating through the thick silk of his pants. Ben put a thumb on each of his hips and slid them down, pulling his pants and underwear with them. Ben held his hips to steady him as Aang stepped out of his pants.

Before Ben could move, Aang grabbed the bottom of his Earth Kingdom tunic and pulled it over Ben's head. Squatting down, he attacked Ben's pants, pulling them down in seconds. Ben's dick was very hard, and when Aang pulled his underwear down, Ben's dick sprang up and hit Aang in the chin, causing the air-bender to laugh. Let's face it. The Earth Kingdom kid's dick was huge. Ben knew it. For years Ben's dick had caused the entire string of reactions, from pure excitement to cold rejection. It was slightly over four inches long and very thick. Ben was doubly blessed with a large mushroom head, exposed by circumcision. Even the girls terrified by its size told Ben he had a beautiful dick. Ben had read enough 𝘴𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘢 to know that he had a promising career on the art world if he was ever desperate. When Ben was extremely excited, as he was now, his erection stood up without any help at about a 70-degree angle from his body.

"Sit on the bed," said Aang. Ben moved his pillows against the wall and leaned back across the bed sideways. Aang knelt on his pile of clothes. "I have very little experience doing this, but I've been getting lessons from Hu, who gives a great fellatio."

"I just hope I last more than five seconds," Ben chuckled.

Aang held the base of Ben's cock with his right hand and then pressed it against one side of his face. Ben's dick covered his right eye, and the tip rested on his forehead. Aang slowly moved the head of Ben's cock over his entire face -- his cheeks, eyes, nose, forehead, and chin. Aang pursed his lips and slowly moved the underside of Ben's cock against them, back and forth, side to side. Aang then moved down and pressed the tip of his tongue firmly against the base of Ben's cock just above his balls. Holding his cousin's dick in the middle of the shaft, Aang began swirling just the tip of his tongue in circles at the base. With his left hand, Aang began to caress my balls. Satisfied with the way Ben's dick was throbbing in his hand, Aang pressed the flat of his tongue against the base and slowly licked his way to the top in a single stroke. Aang finished his lick by sliding Ben's dick into his mouth. He took in half of Ben's length until the head of his cousin's cock was against his throat. Aang held him there for a few moments before pulling back so just the head was in his mouth. Aang licked around the head while it was held firmly in his mouth, Aang's lips wrapped tightly around the shaft just below the head. His moans distracted Ben so he didn't realize what Aang was doing with his other hand until he felt Aang's finger sliding into his anus. Once his finger was all of the way in, Aang pulled his mouth from Ben's cock. A thick strand of saliva hung from the tip of Ben's cock to his bottom lip about an inch away. Aang batted his deep brown eyes looking straight into his cousin's. "I want my cousin to cum in my mouth." With one hand wiggling a finger in Ben's ass, he grabbed his shaft about four inches from the top and used it as a depth guide to begin face fucking Ben's cock.

"I'm cumming," he warned Aang.

Aang clasped his lips below the head of Ben's cock, creating a seal. His tongue pressed firmly against the underside of Ben's glans. Aang shook his head violently side to side, creating the most friction Ben ever experienced around his cock. He was humming — and giggling. Ben was getting a very lively naughty lover.

Ben's first stream lasted forever. He shot one long, continuous stream that should have emptied his balls. Just as his second spurt began, Aang pulled his cock from his mouth and began slapping it against his left cheek. Ben's remaining spurts were very thick, covering Aang's right eye, cheek, and nose. His left eye, which was free of cum, opened, and Aang smiled. As Ben was gasping for breath, he opened his mouth and let the cum from Ben's first load drain onto the head of my cock. Aang then took his fingers and like a squeegee, took Ben's cum from his face and added it to the growing pool on his cock, balls, and stomach. While no longer super hard, Ben's cock was still erect. Aang licked and sucked the cum off of his body. When he was done Aang pulled his finger from Ben's anus.

His smile stretched from ear to ear. Aang didn't need confirmation, he already knew.

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done to my body in my entire life," Ben gasped.

"Just wait until I've had more time to practice on you," giggled Aang.

"I owe Hu a present," Ben said.

Aang grabbed the shaft of Ben's cock. "What do I get?"

"Something that nobody else never will," Ben smiled. He slid from the bed and moved Aang to where he had just been sitting. Ben parted his legs and knelt on his pile of clothes. Aang's butt was a combination of pale skin and red flowering excitement. He was trimmed to a nice length — no stubble to chaff Ben's lips. Aang's pubic hair was black and only slightly darker like that on the rest of his body. While Ben had rarely been a fan of giving head to a girl, he had some experience. The difference this time was that Aang's smell was intoxicating.

"Is something wrong," he asked. Ben knew Aang had limited sexual experience, and he realized that his pause had caused Aang to worry.

"You're beautiful. This is the most perfect ass I've ever seen."

"You had me worried for a minute."

"I'm sorry. You've nothing to worry about. I can't believe how lucky I am. This is how the Gods must have created the first man."

"Stop talking and eat your cousin's sacred berry," said Aang.

Ben started with a very slow lick with light pressure, beginning at his perineum and stopping just before touching his rosebud.

"Fucking tease," Aang whispered.

Ben couldn't believe how amazing he tasted. He was now a sex addict, and Aang was the source. Ben didn't have much for technique, but he was lost in the taste and smell of his cousin's butt. He went slow, fast, probed gently, deeply, licked softly then harder, faster, deeper taking his cues from Aang moaning. Ben was sucking on Aang's hole and was beginning to push a finger into his ass when he grabbed Ben's hair on top of his head with one hand and pulled him harder against Ben as Aang's heels bounced on his lower back. Aang moaned as he bucked against Ben's face. Ben eased off, allowing his cousin to come down from his orgasm.

Ben kissed his way up Aang's body, stopping for a minute to explore his perfect belly button until Ben finally could enjoy Aang's nipples. Ben nuzzled, kissed, and licked the soft undersides of his torso before alternating between his nipples. Aang's right nipple was his lazy nipple, so Ben very gently bit it and held it between his teeth teasing it to be as hard as its mate.

Aang tugged on Ben's left ear. "Come up here, cousin."

Ben moved up, so they were face to face. Ben pulled the air-bender up to him and they gently kissed. Ben knew Aang could taste himself on his lips, but he didn't seem to mind. His now silver eyes twinkled as Aang moved his head so their noses were touching. They were both smiling.

"Are you ready to fuck your cousin?" he asked.

"How do you want it?"

"Your choice."

Ben decided since Aang did not have much experience, they'd start missionary style. Ben knew they would try every possible position sometime during the next nine days. Ben moved between his legs and lifted them so Aang's knees rested in the crooks of his elbows. Ben laid his dick on Aang's stomach so he could see how deep he was going to impale his cousin. Aang reached down with one hand and rubbed the head of Ben's dick while giggling. Ben gripped the shaft and began rubbing the head between the lips of Aang's ass. The air-bender was very wet from her excitement and previous orgasm, which Ben knew from experience helped boys the first time Ben entered them. Ben slid the head inside and Aang gasped. He held still and gave his cousin time to adjust. Aang began moving his hips slightly, letting Ben know he was ready for more. He went very slowly and gently, stopping several times to give Aang time to become comfortable. As his balls pressed against the air-bender's ass for the first time, Aang had a mini orgasm.

"Oh great Spirits!"

Ben pulled out until only the head was still inside Aang's ass and slowly slid back inside with a single thrust until he was again balls deep. Aang was tight yet so wet.

"Are you okay Aang?"

"I'm so full."

"Does it hurt?"

"No. Please fuck me."

Aag's mother raised him with good manners. When asked to do something nice for a beautiful honorable person, it was his duty to comply.

They were fucking, but something as missing. Ben remained inside of Aang while re positioning himself to lay on top of him. Ben helped himself up using his elbows and toes. Now their bodies were fully touching. Ben kissed him. Their lips touched, and Ben could sense his hunger. Aang's tongue entered his mouth and he wrapped his arms around Ben's back. Because of the position they were in, Ben's body rubbed against his cock every time he bottomed out inside of Aang. The least satisfying sex is with a partner who lays there and takes it. That was not Aang. The boy moaned, sang, and encouraged his cousin. Ben lost himself in the fucking. He was no longer aware of exactly what he was doing. Ben's cock was throbbing. He was close.

"I'm going to cum," Ben said.

"Cum in me. Cum in your cousin. Cum in my ass," Aang moaned.

Ben started doing short, hard, fast thrusts. He opened his eyes to look at his cousin. Aang's mouth was open, and his eyes were rolled back into his head. Ben's orgasm hit. He kept fucking Aang as he came. After a few thrusts, he screamed and his nails raked down Ben's back. Aang's ass gripped his dick and they pulsed together. Despite Ben's experience, it was the first time he ever experienced a simultaneous orgasm.

Ben opened his eyes, and Aang was crying. "Are you okay Aang?"

"I'm so happy. Fuck." Aang giggled and wiped his eyes. "You fucked me, senseless."

Ben started to move, and Aang stopped him. "Don't pull out!"

Ben wrapped his arms around Aang and rolled, so he was on top, Ben's dick still semi-hard and inside of him.

"Amazing," Aang said.

Aang closed his eyes and rested his face against Ben's. As they laid there, Ben alternated stroking his bald head, back, and his training hardened ass.

As Ben's dick regained its full erection, Aang sat up on top of his cousin. "I'm going to rock your world all week."

"What about Wu Songui?"

"He's going to stay with Tao this week."

"What about after this week?"

"I told you silly. The answer to everything is yes...though Hu will probably want in"

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an idea suggested by zeoshotaboy. I do not own the series or the characters. Hope you enjoy it and do leave reviews. This is an erotic story that includes incest. Do not read if you are not interested. For those of you who do not know a Harikata is a penis-shaped device, traditionally made of horn, shell or papier mache, dildo. Shunga is is an erotic artistic tradition that emerged from early modern Japan, featuring graphic images of sexual activity. Am heavily into Asian culture and wanted to incorporate elements of it in this story-one of the things that made the original series so amazing.


End file.
